


Authority Issues

by caspianwrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Choking, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Erwin Smith, Dominant Hange Zoë, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Impact Play, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Levi Ackerman, Mistress, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sadism, She/Her and They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Subspace, Threesome, Top Erwin Smith, Top Hange Zoë, Touch-Starved Levi Ackerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspianwrites/pseuds/caspianwrites
Summary: Levi gets into trouble with his doms after he picks a fight with the MPs.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Authority Issues

**Author's Note:**

> so... this is my first time writing smut. i apologize in advance for this dumpster fire.  
> also i wrote this on facetime with my girlfriend who kins levi

It was nearing twilight, the last sliver of sun disappearing behind the hills, when it all began.

Erwin and Hange had spent the day in the former’s quarters, each engaged with a project of utmost importance. Hange had spent the hours poring over her field notebooks, meticulously documenting the events of the last expedition beyond the walls.

Erwin sat at his desk, planning the next endeavor by the light of the sole oil lamp.

And it was peaceful, at least until the door flew open with a tremendous bang, the doorknob colliding with the wall as none other than Captain Levi Ackerman stalked into the room, looking more like a thundercloud than a man. 

The shine in his sterling eyes was made of pure, unhallowed rage, and from the way he held himself, all tension, it took less than a hare’s breath for Erwin and Hange to know something was deeply wrong.

Levi didn’t get himself into trouble with the higher-ups as often as he used to, his temper having been mellowed somewhat, but when he did, it was usually over something worthwhile.

“Levi, if I see a dent in that wall, you’ll be paying for it,” said Erwin absently, not looking up from his desk. It wouldn’t be the first time Levi had damaged something in a fit of rage.

The other man visibly deflated, shucking off his cloak and boots, and Hange rose from her seat to inspect him. Oddly, he refused to meet her gaze.

There was a bruise blooming high on his left cheekbone. Moreover, his hands were clenched in fists, knuckles bloody. 

“Levi, what happened to you?” she asked, a note of definite suspicion in her voice.

“The MPs are fucking idiots, that’s what damn well happened to me,” he spat, looking anywhere but into Hange’s accusing eyes. 

Erwin looked up at Levi’s outburst, blue eyes narrowing perceptively. “Levi, I’m going to ask you something, and I need you to tell me the truth, all right?” he asked sternly.

Levi nodded grudgingly as Erwin rose and crossed the room, lifting the smaller man’s chin in favor of looking into his eyes. A flicker of fear in Levi’s expression betrayed him. “Have you been fighting with the Military Police?” 

Levi remained silent, and that was more than enough of a response. Erwin sighed, dropping his hands. 

“Levi, they’re only visiting for a day. How did you manage to get into this much trouble in less than 24 hours?” asked Hange exasperatedly. 

Levi shrunk under his lovers’ harsh glares. “It wasn’t my fault,” he snapped. “Those bastards provoked me.”

“Like it or not, they’re your superiors, firecracker,” she replied, brow furrowed.

“They’re immature assholes, and- _mmph_!” Levi didn’t get to finish, as Erwin clapped a hand over his mouth.

“I would choose your next words very wisely, boy,” he murmured in the other man’s ear, voice simmering low and threatening.

Levi’s eyes widened, trembling in his lover’s hold. He recognized the controlled, deadly tone in Erwin’s voice, reserved for when he was at his most dangerous. He could feel Hange’s hot breath on his neck.

_Fuck._

They were caging him in. He had nowhere to go, and no excuses to make. But fuck if he would let them win.

Erwin slowly lowered his hand.

“I… I didn’t do anything wrong,” he said defiantly, pushing at Erwin’s chest. The latter’s eyes narrowed, a growl building low in his throat.

“Wrong answer, baby boy,” crooned Hange in his ear, hands snaking up to his throat. His pulse beat quickly beneath her fingers, and his breath hitched as he felt lips on his skin, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses from his collarbone to his jaw.

Erwin wasted no time in unbuttoning Levi’s shirt, leaving him squirming as his skin was exposed to the cool air of the room. 

“ _Shit_ ,” he breathed, fighting not to moan as Erwin’s hands went to his hips, slotting their bodies together. His head fell to Hange’s shoulder, and she continued to suck insistently at his throat, nipping at his skin and surely leaving bruises.

“Unless we hear the safeword, we won’t be stopping until you’re broken on your knees and begging for our forgiveness, baby boy,” murmured Erwin, hands tracing Levi’s abs, his pecs, leaving him shuddering beneath the touch, leaving him wanting more.

A whine threatened to escape him, and when Hange bit down on his shoulder, a choked moan flew from his mouth.

“Such pretty sounds, Levi,” she said, and he could practically hear the smirk in his voice. “Are those all for us? So worked up just from a little touching.”

He huffed indignantly, gathering the last shreds of his dignity and pulling free of his lovers’ grips. His breathing was heavy and labored, shirt unbuttoned, and hair surely ruffled and unruly as he stumbled away.

“You assholes,” he spat, wiping his mouth.

Erwin and Hange turned to each other, sharing a knowing gaze, before turning their eyes back to Levi, who became suddenly and very keenly aware of the mistake he’d made.

“Bad boy,” said Erwin, voice low and measured, approaching Levi, who trembled in place.

“I-”

“Not another sound, you dumb little whore,” his dom snapped, gripping him by the hair and throwing him onto the bed at the far end of the room. 

“So disobedient today, Levi,” mused Hange, as the two dominants approached the bed, like predators stalking their prey. “You’ll have to do much better than that if you want to earn our forgiveness.”

There was a beat of silence, and Levi’s heart twisted in fear. He’d fucked up.

“What do you say, Levi?” prompted Hange.

“... yes, Mommy,” he finally murmured, voice small. 

“Good boy. See, you can be good, can’t you, Levi? I don’t know why you were acting so naughty,” said Hange, tone disapproving. Levi felt so small, and felt the inexplicable urge to placate for his mistakes, to be good for his Mommy.

But he refused to submit so easily. Not like this.

Suddenly there was a strong grip around his throat, cutting off his air, and he was forced to look into Erwin’s piercing blue eyes. 

“Who am I, Levi?” he asked. Levi knew what he wanted to hear, but _fuck_ , he still felt that defiance coursing through his body, the remainder of the anger he felt toward those bastard MPs lingering.

“A bitch with thick fucking eyebrows,” he replied, not missing a beat. 

Erwin slapped him, hard, across the face, knocking his head to the side and leaving his ears ringing.

The sting felt incredible.

“You know better than that, my little whore,” he snarled. “You’re only making your punishment worse. You don’t want that, now do you?”

God, Erwin’s voice did things he couldn’t explain, and arousal clouded his senses. He found himself shaking his head in agreement.

“You will receive fifty hits.” 

_Fifty? No way, no fucking way._

“Erwin-”

“Unless you need the safeword, I suggest you shut up,” said Hange, tugging at his hair. 

Erwin smirked approvingly. “Fifty hits. Twenty-five for fighting, fifteen for trying to run, and another ten for refusing to address me properly.” 

He manhandled Levi over his knee and pulled down the smaller man’s trousers, running his powerful hands over the curve of Levi’s ass. 

“You will count them, and you will thank me after each spank. You can hold Hange’s hand so you don’t get overwhelmed,” he murmured, voice slightly softer, “But if you lose count, we will start over.”

Levi nodded.

“Use your words, slut.”

“I- yes, sir.”

Erwin teased him for far too long, massaging his skin and trailing over his spine, but finally, he brought down his hand in a firm swat that left Levi’s ass stinging.

“One. Thank you, sir.”

He didn’t receive as much rest time before the second spank came down harshly, and Erwin wasn’t holding back.

“Two. T-thank you, sir.”

Fuck. Levi had no idea how he’d be able to make it to fifty.

The next three came in rapid succession, leaving Levi trembling in delicious, excruciating pain.

_“Three, four, five! Thank you, sir!”_

The fog was settling over his mind, leaving him delirious with pleasure and pain as Erwin’s hand came down again, and again, and again.

“ _Ten_! Thank you, sir,” he moaned unabashedly as Erwin’s weather-rough, warm hands squeezed his hips. 

Another slap came unexpectedly, and Levi jolted forward, his hips connecting with Erwin’s sturdy, warm thigh, and fuck, it was so tempting to rut against him.

But he wasn’t supposed to be naughty. He was supposed to take his punishment like a good little slut. He gripped Hange’s hands tightly. 

“Eleven. Thank you, sir,” he whimpered, barely containing the moans that threatened to spill from his throat as Erwin’s hand came down on him again.

They were almost to fifty when Levi faltered, head clouded with lust, and voice breaking on a whine. “I- sir, _please_!”

“Number, Levi,” prompted Erwin, massaging his ass.

“I- I-”

“Number or we start again.”

“Forty-seven, sir! Forty-seven, _thank you_ , sir,” he cried, pushing back into Erwin’s hands.

“Good boy, Levi,” murmured Hange, close to his ear, kissing away the tears which spilled down his cheeks.

The final three hits came and went, leaving Levi twitching and sobbing on Erwin’s knee.

“Such a good boy, took your punishment so well,” cooed Hange in his ear, as Levi was pulled into Erwin’s lap.

“That’s right, you did perfectly, baby boy,” added Erwin, running his hands soothingly down Levi’s sides. He shivered in oversensitivity.

“Color, baby?” asked Hange, cupping Levi’s face in her hand.

“Green,” he croaked. “Green, Mommy, _please_. I need more.”

“What a perfect, desperate little boy,” she replied, pulling him by the neck into a passionate kiss, not hesitating to plunge her tongue into his mouth, and delighting in the utter submission as Levi allowed her to ravage him.

“God, baby,” murmured Erwin, watching his lovers in rapt attention. “Such a pretty boy. He deserves a reward, doesn’t he, Mommy?” 

“Mm,” Hange agreed. “What do you want, baby boy? Use your words.”

Levi squirmed under their heavy gazes. He was impossibly hard, and he just needed to be fucking touched, damn it.

“I- please, ma’am, sir, please make me feel good,” he whined, pressing back into Erwin’s erection. The other man growled quietly, reaching up to cup Levi’s jaw, turning his head to face him. 

“Beg for it,” was his reply.

Levi whined in frustration, nearly writhing in Erwin’s grip. Hange’s hands were on his thighs, so, so close to his cock, and why didn’t they just fucking fuck him yet?

“Please, Daddy, _please_ , I need it,” he cried, and Erwin groaned like he’d been hurt at the use of the name Levi only ever used when he was in too deep.

“Will you be good for us?” he asked, pushing Levi a little further.

“So good, daddy, I’ll be _so_ good, just please, _please_ , I need you, I need Mommy and Daddy to fuck me!” He opened his mouth in utter submission, for a kiss, for fingers, anything they would give him.

Hange complied, gripping the small man’s throat and spitting into Levi’s mouth, grinning wolfishly as he swallowed eagerly, nearly moaning. 

“That’s a good boy,” she said. “How do you feel about choking on Daddy’s cock while Mommy fucks you?”

He nodded enthusiastically, and Erwin chuckled as Hange went to pull her strap from the box beneath the bed.

“Such a sweet, dumb little slut,” he said, roughly manhandling Levi onto his stomach, and revelling in the high, protesting whine he received as a response. “All you want is to take cock and orders, isn’t that right, baby?”

He nodded against the mattress as best he could, hearing the telltale sound of a bottle being opened.

“Think you can keep Daddy’s cock warm while Mommy preps you?” asked Erwin, and Levi nodded as he raised his head to take Erwin’s dick into his mouth. 

_Fuck, so big._

Erwin sighed at the feeling of Levi’s hot, eager mouth around him, and threw his head back, fighting not to buck into his baby’s throat.

Hange’s fingers, warm and slick with lubricant, pressed at Levi’s entrance, drawing a desperate moan from him, and he pushed back against her hand.

“Still,” she commanded, slapping his raw, red backside, and he whimpered, the vibrations drawing a moan from Erwin. “That’s a good boy.”

She carefully inserted one finger, pressing deep inside him, but it wasn’t nearly enough to satiate his greed.

God, he felt so fucking empty. 

“More, Mommy,” he wailed around Erwin’s cock. Mercifully, she added a second finger, scissoring them gently to stretch him.

“Shush, baby boy. You’ll get your Mommy’s cock soon enough. Greedy little bitch, aren’t you?” she hissed, curling her fingers and searching for his sweet spot.

“Ah!” he cried out, jolting back against her, and nearly slipping from his position on his hands and knees as white hot pleasure coursed through his veins. 

“Found it,” she murmured, smirking, and rubbing relentlessly against that spot. “Does that feel good, Levi? You like moaning like a slut for Mommy?”

He nodded, struggling to moan around Erwin’s dick, and pressing greedily back against Hange’s fingers as she worked in a third, stretching him.

It was almost enough, _almost_ , but he wanted- _needed_ \- more, and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

“Aww, such a pretty little slut. I love it when you cry, kitten, fuck,” said Erwin, surveying from above. “God, I want to make you choke.”

“Are you ready, baby?” asked Hange, mouthing at his shoulder blades, and pressing her cock against his ass.

“Yes, Mommy,” he replied, moaning wantonly as she bottomed out inside of him.

She gave him a moment to adjust to the feeling of being stuffed, before beginning to fuck him in long, languid thrusts that had him begging for more around Erwin’s cock.

“Fuck his throat, Daddy,” commanded Hange. Erwin smirked at her utter dominance over their baby as he began to thrust into Levi’s mouth.

“You had better swallow everything if you want to come,” said Hange, never halting in fucking her baby boy, and Levi nodded obediently without a second thought. 

“Fuck, such a good, messy little whore,” groaned Erwin, fingers gripping Levi’s hair painfully as he rolled his hips into his baby’s willing mouth. “Such a good boy.” 

Levi moaned at the praise, sending vibrations up Erwin’s cock. 

“Bet you got yourself into trouble just so Daddy would punish you. Is that why you pick fights, you little slut? So needy.”

Levi whined in protest, tears spilling down his cheeks, eyes glazed over. “Fuck, baby boy, gonna come in that perfect little mouth.”

With one last, powerful thrust, Erwin came with a strangled groan and spilled into Levi’s mouth, watching with pride as his baby swallowed everything eagerly.

“Mommy, mommy, please can I come now, _please_?” Levi’s voice was ragged and broken. 

“Just a bit more, baby, I know you can hold it,” replied Hange, voice halting as she fucked him frantically, pressing into the dildo inside her. The pressure on her clit was fucking perfect, and Levi’s pathetic little noises were soon to send her over the edge. 

His moans and whines increased in pitch until he was squealing and screaming in pleasure. It was too much, it was too god, he needed to come.

“Mommy, Daddy, _please_!” 

“Come for us, Levi,” she groaned, fucking into him rough and deep as he began to shake apart, nearly screaming in ecstasy.

“Mommy, daddy, mommy- I- I’m gonna- _Mommy_!”

Levi came untouched, shuddering violently against Hange. 

Her baby’s moans finally sent her over the edge, and she fucked him through her orgasm, thighs trembling as she groaned his name. 

Levi whined in oversensitivity, squirming away from the sensation of too much stimulation.

Hange pulled out carefully, disconnecting her strap and pulling out the dildo as Erwin pulled Levi into his arms.

“Good boy, so fucking perfect, baby,” he murmured tenderly, covering Levi in kisses. “Did just what we wanted, such a good boy.”

“That’s right,” said Hange, stroking her hands through his sweaty hair. “You did so well, our beautiful boy.”

“T-thank you, Mommy. Thank you, Daddy.” His voice was so small, raspy from sucking dick, and his eyes were still hazy, holding a faraway look. 

“Don’t talk too much, darling boy,” said Erwin. “Not until we get you some water.”

“We’ll draw you a bath, love,” added Hange, pressing a kiss to Levi’s forehead before striding across the room to the adjoining bathroom and beginning to run the water.

Levi sighed contentedly, nestling into Erwin’s chest as he was carried to the bathroom and lowered into the bath between his lovers.

“We love you, Levi. So much,” whispered Erwin. “You’re our good boy, even when you pick fights.”

Levi’s eyes opened wide. “They… they insulted my mother.”

_Oh._

“Baby boy,” said Hange, sadness palpable in her tone. “Oh, love. I understand why you were angry, but you can’t let them get the better of you. They want a reaction out of you. That’s why they do it.”

“Don’t give them that satisfaction,” added Erwin sagely. “And come to us sooner next time.”

Levi nodded, leaning into his lovers’ soft, careful touch, and allowed himself to drift into unconsciousness, feeling pleasantly floaty and far away. 

Hange and Erwin would always be there, even if the rest of the world was full of monsters.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i wrote this in less than three hours...


End file.
